


To Flounder and Fail

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Threat, Out of character behaviour, Romance, Uma needs a hug, alternative ending, close-friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Set after Umas'  'You didn't think that was the end...' clip at the end of the second movie.I know she and Harry didn't technically reunite till the third movie but this is just a quick little alternative
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	To Flounder and Fail

**Author's Note:**

> So, nothing overly special, I wrote this in like half an hour but I just re-watched the Descendants movies and I just had to write another little something for the Huma ship 
> 
> Can be read as friendship or romance, whichever you like :) Enjoy

Uma was an excellent swimmer, she was!

But between swimming to Auradon, the energy reserves needed to keep Ben under her spell, and transforming into her full sea-witch form…even her un-naturally high energy reserves had their limits.  
She washed up on the shore of the Isle, tentacles retracting and disappearing in a swirl of purple/blue energy and, on her hands and knees, she crawled up the sands with her head bowed in misery and defeat. 

She had been so close, a place in Auradon for her and everyone on the Isle…a tentacles reach away. And her victory had been snatched away, just like that. Salty tears ran down her cheeks alongside the trails of sea-water trickling down her smooth skin, her body shook with the force of her sobs she fought so hard to keep at bay.

“What’s my name…” she choked

“What’s my name, what’s my name…?” the young sea-witch wept in a way she hadn’t done since she was six! her fists curling into the rough, soggy sand, feeling the tiny grains embed themselves under her fingernails. She’d failed!

Failed her mother

Failed her crew

Failed her friends

Failed…

“Uma, is that you?” 

Before she can do more than lift her head, Harry was on his knees beside her, resting his hand on her shoulder while the other grasped her wrist, dropping his hook carelessly in the sand

“Uma are ye alright? Are ye hurt?” he asked, his accent more pronounced in his rush to speak

Uma shook her head, pursing her lips as she attempted to push down the surge of emotions bubbling inside her.

“I messed up. Sorry Harry…I couldn’t so it. Couldn’t get us to Auradon…” she started

Harry met her ocean blue gaze

“I didn’t ask about Bora-don, I asked if you were hurt” he insisted

Uma looked up properly this time, hearing such a level of concern in her first mates voice was so…different.

“Well I’m not” she retorted with a sniff

She turned to sit in the sand, toying with the torn hem of her dress  
Harry sighed

“If I may beg to differ, captain…I think ye are” he said simply

He pointed to her chest, where he heart was

“In there” he added

There was a long moment of silence, Uma didn’t want to admit it…but Harry was right, sorrow had welled up in her chest like the tide itself, suffocating her, drowning her.

Lifting her hand to cover her eyes Uma started to sob, more heavily than she had before, tears rolling in s continuous stream down her cheeks.

Harry nodded softly, to himself rather than her. He knew Uma better than anyone in his life, even better than himself perhaps.

Harry, with one knee bent to the sky and the other leg tucked inwards he pulled her into his lap, her back pressed flush against his chest, his hold firm and reassuring; comforting and familiar under the embrace of the moonlight seeping through the pollution clouds constantly hovering over the Isle of the Lost.

Uma hugged his arm tightly to her. Relieved to have the one person in her life she could trust whole heartedly there with her, now when she was, honestly, feeling at her complete lowest. She was so used to staying strong, so used to concealing her true feelings and fears from the world around her, a world that would eat you alive and spit out your bones if you showed the tiniest hint of weakness.

But with Harry she didn’t need to worry about that, she and Harry had each seen each other at vulnerable points, they never judged or took advantage they were simply just…there, whenever the other person needed them, they were there.

After a while Uma’s sobs quietened, she swallowed thickly and cleared her throat.

Harry tightened his hold on her for a second, murmuring in her ear

“What’s yer name, what’s yer name?” he crooned teasingly, rocking her slightly in his arms  
Uma chuckled tearfully 

“-Ma” she mumbled

Harry rolled his eyes before leaning close to her again

“Say it louder” he sang quietly

“Uma!” she hit his arm playfully

Harry grinned, satisfied with her response, his sea-grey eyes glittered slightly.

“Ready to go back?” he offered

Uma shook her head

“No, not yet, but if you want go then go” she waved a hand dispassionately, expecting him to lift her off his lap and leave her to her own company.

Just she hoped however, he didn’t.

“Don’t be daft Captain I’m stayin’ right here with ye until you’re ready.” He stated firmly.

Uma smiled, her skin tingling with dried tear-tracks but after letting out she felt strangely relieved.

“And what if I wanted to stay here all night?” she turned her head back to look up at him 

Harry chuckled, not his usual inane, slightly disturbing giggle he loved to use to intimidate their enemies but a low, rich sound, soft yet masculine.  
“Then we’ll stay right here” he repeated

“Right here with the moon and tide” he added quietly. 

He shifted her off his lap, for a second she wondered if he’d suddenly changed his mind, that he’d been toying with her but instead her shrugged off his knee length coat and spread it over the sand, higher up the beach and away from the rising tides before offering her his hand.

With a soft smile of her own she took it and allowed her first mate to help her to feet and lead her to where he’d laid out his coat, Harry sat and pulled her down beside him, feeling his previous concern for her start to lessen as her heard her chuckle as she sat next to him, the material of his coat acting as a barrier between them and the sand. 

For two hours they sat, mostly in silence with the odd few minuets of small talk, Uma not yet ready to reveal exactly what had happened in Auradon and Harry was hardly going to push her into talking.

Harry turned his head to find Uma had fallen asleep, lying on her side with her arm bent and her cheek resting on the curve of her elbow, and for the first time since news of Mals’ perceived betrayal Harry thought Uma finally looked, at least somewhat peaceful. As beautiful as she was awake, fierce, feisty and strong…asleep she was stunning; her features softer, more relaxed.

With an un-characteristically soft smile, Harry tucked a turquoise braid behind her ear, unsure of what he could have to done to earn his place by her side but he'd spend the rest of his life making sure he was worthy of it. 

He knew they would try again, to cross the barrier, to get into Auradon, and he'd hook anyone who stood in their way, dispatch of ever pompus prince and pretty pink princess in the kingdom should she ask it of him.

“No-one’s gonna stop us, soon the world will be ours.” He sang slowly, quietly so as not to wake her.

Deeming it safe to move, he wrapped her in his coat and lifted her into his arms, waiting a moment once again to ensure she hadn’t woken.

He paused atop a sand hill, seeing the chip shop not far in the distance; the lights still glowing from the grimy windows, Harry felt Uma shift in er sleep and tuck herself tighter against his chest, he smiled down at her and continued walking, intent on taking her home, humming the song Uma had sung back at the shop the day before.

“Leaving us here will be their last regrets” he murmured, rolling his R’s. 

One day, one day they would leave this place, take Auradon for their own and ensure everyone from the Isle was welcomed, not just the scarce few…the measly four that king Ben had taken six months ago, but everyone, everyone on the Isle of the Lost would be allowed through the barrier and everyone would get their happy ending. 

Especially Uma

His Captain 

His Captain

His Uma

END


End file.
